


The commercial success of Katsuki Yuuri

by ang3lsh1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Commercials, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Vignette, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, soft soft boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: Yuuri startles, caught off guard, ‘Umm, I’d given our schedule to the JSF and JAL and I think they might have arranged for those flights already?’Viktor pauses mid-gesture in the middle of whatever he was doing, voice taking on that wheedling tone, 'And what do we owe to their generosity? Hmmm, Yuuri?’ Viktor asks, crawling over to where Yuuri is sprawled on the couch, fingers twitching as he closes the 3DS.'JAL sponsors all my flights for competition or training reasons.' Yuuri confesses in one breath.'And all this while we've been sitting in Economy?!' Viktor falls back on his haunches, aghast.A series of vignettes featuring endorsements that Katsuki Yuuri has done





	The commercial success of Katsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to **kageillusionz** and **velvetcadence** for the beta and the reassurances that despite not writing anything for the last two years (which we all know is a billion fandom years) I am still not terrible at writing.
> 
> Any remaining errors are my own.

You see, the thing about Katsuki Yuuri is that he downplays himself so often. Or rather, with his quiet, unassuming demeanour that predilects towards self-deprecation, along with the waning interest in figure skating in most parts of the world, you'd never expect this. He focuses so cleanly on the actual athletic aspect of being a professional figure skater that one forgets that there are other means of making money in the sport, other than winning championships, until such a reminder slaps him in the face.

The thing is: Japan hasn't actually had a male figure skater to hold up the ranks ever since Oda and Takahashi retired from the competitive circuit. Breaths have been held since his junior days for him to usher in the new era for Japan. The furor around him died down after his inglorious crash and burn in Sochi during the Grand Prix Final, coupled with his ignoble end in All Japan. The rest of Japan held their breath to see if their skater’s glass heart would finally break along with their dreams of having another Takahashi Daisuke amongst them. 

And then Katsuki Yuuri returns to Japan, with Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov appearing a few months later, determined to coach him. The same year rewards Katsuki Yuuri not only with a GPF silver after the previous year’s fiasco, but with Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov as his fiancé. He doesn’t even slow down, moving on to net gold at Four Continents Championships and the first gold for Japan at the 2017 Worlds.

Well, let it be said that if there's anything Japan loves more than an underdog drama, it is _their romantic_ underdog drama.

***

Yuri Plisetsky’s still riding the high from winning the World Team Trophy in Yoyogi. Well, technically Russia won, but it was still due to his amazing SP and FS scores, he’s sure. The old geezer had nothing to do with it. It’s a pity that Japan didn’t have enough figure skaters to pull their scores up higher but there are other monsters slicing their way up from juniors. He’s itching to head out and explore Tokyo to celebrate. 

He wants to see everything, from Shibuya Scramble to Harajuku and see if the fashion is truly as sick as advertised. Surprisingly enough, Viktor agrees with Yuri and arranges for them to stay two nights instead of rushing straight back to Hasetsu; Viktor is ramping up preparations for another Onsen on Ice, this time titled Viktor with Friends on Ice. It helps that with the completion of World Team Trophy it finally winds down to the end of the season. And while the Olympic season is just around the corner, even Yuri wants a short break. 

As soon as they finish up the closing ceremony for World Team Trophy, the Japan Olympic Committee all but swoops in to kidnap Yuuri, his protests quickly silenced by the presence of Oda Nobunari, who does the kidnapping while Viktor follows forlornly.

It leaves Otabek and Yuri on their own to explore. They make their way over towards the infamous Shibuya Scramble because Yuri wants a photo op; it’s going to go viral on Instagram. The strains of Chopin catches Yuri’s attention though, jarring from the white noise of the bustling crowd. He looks up from camera adjustments just in time to watch katsudon lace up his skates, eyes narrowed with focus before stepping onto the ice and executing a perfect GOE triple axel from an outside eagle and his stomach flips. The commercial goes on to flash the Mizuno logo as well as proud sponsor of Japan’s Olympic team but he ignores all that, forgets all plans of that selfie, instead scrambling to text, one eye on the LED screen so he would be able to record when it starts playing up again.

'What the fuck, katsudon. Why the fuck are you plastered all over Shibuya Scramble. The TVs been playing the same Mizuno ad every ten minutes,' Yuri snarls, while not-so-subtly trying to get the timing right so he can record said ad, Otabek notices without any comment. Not that he can blame him, it's quite a lovely ad: camera shooting from below lovingly capturing Yuuri's posterior as he leans over to tie on his skates before standing and moving towards the rink where he launches into the same perfect triple axel to advertise Mizuno's latest compression wear and hammer in the fact that the Olympics are coming. 

Over in a very cosy, upscale little izakaya in Ginza, Yuuri’s phone buzzes unnoticed as Oda-senpai plies Yuuri with good food and nicer sake. Yuuri notices Viktor vibrating beside him as Oda-senpai continues to pour more sake in his cup and while his concern is adorable, it’s unwarranted. 

Oda-senpai has been one of the kindest senpai to him when Yuuri was still training in Japan. And Yuuri trusts Oda-senpai enough that Oda-senpai wouldn’t lean on him too much, but at the same time he’s irritated that the JSF sent someone to negotiate with him, knowing how Yuuri just doesn’t like doing more endorsements than necessary. Clearly, the committee involved are wise to his ways. He might have been able to dodge and evade even the most invasive of PR reps, but Oda-senpai, he wouldn’t be able to demure and duck out. In fact, he was well on his way to dodging all the persistent people who almost had him cornered when they flew him back for JSF discussions. 

Still as they said, they’re only interested in using his image, along with the other Olympic athletes for advertising and Yuuri cannot begrudge that. The upside is that he isn’t going to be the main face of the campaign this time. At least there were the other athletes with him.

Except when Phichit’s instagram blew up with selfies next to that endorsement upon his arrival at Narita International Airport for the NHK trophy, all he can do is cover his face in embarrassment. Along with the small twinge of mortification when he realises that he’s more or less the centrepiece.

It's worse when they arrive in St Petersburg and Yuuri finds out that Viktor got hold of the photos. They were everywhere and in varying sizes around the apartment much to Yuuri’s continual mortification.

***

It is one thing to note as the Hero of Kazakhstan and be celebrated by his homeland. It is another to see it recognized in Yuuri Katsuki. The minute they step off the train at Hasetsu station, Otabek can see that Yuuri is very well celebrated by his hometown, evidenced by the posters of him all over the station, interspersed with the previous year’s Onsen on Ice posters. And again when they arrive at Ice Castle Hasetsu, the banner proudly proclaims Yuuri’s name and congratulations over all the gold. 

Yuuri can almost see the cogwheels turning over in Otabek’s mind and he tamps down on his immediate instinct to blurt out that it's different when they get back to Hasetsu. Or rather, it could be argued that it's been so long that his hometown has seen such a decorated local hero, so they're falling over themselves to celebrate and have Yuuri's face plastered everywhere. 

Viktor, himself, would argue that Yuuri deserves to be plastered everywhere by virtue of being Yuuri himself, and Yuri would throw up in the corner, but not before smuggling at least three of those posters away. 

Both Viktor and Yuuri politely ignores this as Otabek gives Yuuri a look of mutual understanding.

It’s one thing to witness Yuuri’s posters plastered all over Hasetsu. It’s another when he hears Yuri yelling at the TV which is odd given his level of comprehension couldn’t possibly extend to mid-morning variety shows. Otabek steps into the family’s den to realise that it’s the ads he’s complaining about and that he is in fact not running commentary on the morning variety shows. 

[Yuuri glides on the ice before coming round to the edge of the rink as the camera zooms in on Yuuri's hands, enclosed in soft fingerless gloves as he picks up the bottle perched on the rink’s barrier. His fingers close around the bottle artfully, framing the words 'Amino Vital' before lifting to seal his lips around the bottle’s mouth as he drinks deeply. The camera pans down to linger over his bobbing Adam's apple. Before Yuuri sets the bottle down and swizzles back to the centre of the ice; the camera remains focused on the bottle where the condensation slowly trickles down onto the barricade while Yuuri can be seen moving into a step sequence.]

Viktor is muttering under his breath, scrolling at his phone determined to find out who the cameraman is and to hire them to document their upcoming wedding. 

But before anyone else can say anything, a new CM starts on the television:

[Sounds of the door slamming and shoes being take off at the genkan, before Yuuri walks through the hallway into the small kitchen, shedding his practice bag, and unzipping his jacket before throwing it over a chair. '今日もお疲れ様’ as he flops over to the steaming rice cooker that beeps cheerfully, announcing that the rice is done. Yuuri presses the lid and as steam billows up, the rice shines and it is just the right amount of fluffy without being too sticky as he scoops it into the bowl. Yuuri settles down on the dining chair, cracks an egg over the the bowl of rice and drizzles some soy sauce over it. He presses his hands together in thanks with a pair of chopsticks clasped between thumb and forefingers with a whispered ’いただきますっ before using the chopsticks to mix the _tamago kake gohan_ and takes a mouthful, closing his eyes in bliss moaning, ‘おいしいい’.]

[Zojirushi flashes across the screen and promises you that you can set timers on the rice cookers and come home to that perfect bowl of rice immediately after work.]

Sometime in the middle of the CM Hiroko must have come in, hands ladened with trays piled with the morning service as she lays the food out on the family table.

'Ah I remember this one,' she says before calling out to Mari who happened to be passing by, to translate. 'It was early when Yuuri moved away for training.' 

'He'd complain about rice just not being the same and then demure and insist that we didn't need to send him a rice cooker,’ Mari explains while Hiroko nods expansively next to her.

'Then all of a sudden we received this massive Zojirushi rice cooker, which was a relief because the old one was just about on its last legs, and before we could ask Yuuri if he knew anything about it, this ad was playing all over the local channels.'

‘Tanaka-san over at the electronics shop at the old shopping arcade called and told us apparently Zojirushi asked Yuuri to do the CM and that it was playing non-stop and all the baa-san’s wouldn’t stop cooing over it.’

'It'd come on during dinner time and it was almost like having Yuuri home with us for meals.'

'Sou, sou.' Toshiya chimes in at the last point.

Then the television chimes in with another CM.

[Set opens up with Yuuri at the ice rink, clearly to start the morning practice when he twists the cap of the tumbler open, ready to take a sip.

Voice off screen: 勝生ー選手!

Yuuri startles, twisting the cap back closed, places one hand on the rink as he removes his skate guards and pushes on to the ice as he calls out, one hand still holding on to the tumbler: はい~

Yuuri glides out onto the ice into a step sequence and twizzles into the next scene where he's ushered off the ice by hands, stripped off his practise shirt, pressed into a dress shirt and jacket and shoved into into a press conference, all while he's still got one hand on the tumbler before he finally stumbles out to the outdoors framed in twilight.

Yuuri finally gets to uncap the tumbler and takes a sip before breathing out a contented sigh: まだあったかい~

The bottom of the screen lights up with Zojirushi logo and promises that your drink will still be 97°C at the end of the day.]

There’s a muffled snap as the pair of disposable chopsticks in Yuri’s hand breaks again. 'Fucking dime a dozen, my ass,' Yuri snarls. ‘You're a fucking household name, shitty katsudon.’ 

Otabek wisely ignores the commotion to focus on the grilled fish for breakfast while Yuuri continues to protest in background as Mari sniggers into her hand, thumping Yuuri on the back.

***

Some time in the middle of preparations for Viktor with Friends on Ice, Nijimura-san, Yuuri’s PR manager calls him to let him know that Mizuno would like Yuuri to do a new photoshoot to showcase the new gear for the upcoming Olympic season. Yuuri doesn't mind half the time because he does get to keep half the gear they use during said shoots and the money helps along with the gear that he goes through rapidly. 

Since Yuuri has already agreed to JOC he would argue that Mizuno could just use the photos that was already taken in the past, but they were insistent on shooting new stock footage for their new range of compression gear, instead of just Yuuri in the official Team Japan jersey.

They have Yuuri dress in the new compression wear in a dark shade of blue doing yoga poses while they adjust lighting to take the photos. Viktor is busy gearing up to the ice show, which is well and good because the last time Viktor watched Yuuri doing yoga, they ended up doing other sorts of exercise and Yuuri still had to stretch himself out after. If the posters of Yuuri in various splits end up on six-foot billboards on the long highways of Japan or at Shibuya Scramble again, Yuuri really doesn’t want to know.

***

Some time after Viktor with Friends on Ice, it occurs to Viktor that they have not booked their outgoing tickets back to St Petersburg to begin training for the upcoming season.

‘Yuuri, when do you want to fly back to Piter?’

Yuuri startles, caught off guard, ‘Umm, I’d given our schedule to the JSF and JAL and I think they might have arranged for those flights already?’

Viktor pauses mid-gesture in the middle of whatever he was doing, voice taking on that wheedling tone, 'And what do we owe to their generosity? Hmmm, Yuuri?’ Viktor asks, crawling over to where Yuuri is sprawled on the couch, fingers twitching as he closes the 3DS. 

'JAL sponsors all my flights for competition or training reasons.' Yuuri confesses in one breath. 

'And all this while we've been sitting in Economy?!' Viktor falls back on his haunches, aghast.

Later when JAL insists on sponsoring nothing but at least business class tickets for Yuuri, Viktor is thrilled until he realises he has to sacrifice cuddling for maximum comfort. While he can be next to Yuuri, he won’t be directly next to Yuuri for optimum cuddle conditions, (You mean you can’t cling onto him like the limpet you are, old man, he can hear Yura extol on that drily).

Yuuri just looks at him and says sacrifices must be made, despite the fact that he's a little bit disappointed about that as well.

He forbids Viktor from looking into private planes or looking at getting other airlines to sponsor them.

'But Yuuri, SIA has full-sized beds that can be expanded into a full double.'

'And they have much more stringent indecency laws which I refuse to push the limits on with you.'

***

One evening back in St Petersburg, Yuuri still has yet to adjust to call her Piter in his own head, sprawled face down on the couch, he just knows either Makkachin or Viktor will come over and sprawl over him. It’s just a matter of time to see who wins the fight to smush their face in his ass when his phone chimes. 

He wants to ignore it but from the tone it’s from his official email account, so either ISU, JSF or sponsor related. He flails a bit, unsure if he left his phone on the side table before closing on the familiar metal. He squints as he unlocks the phone, staring blearily at it close enough that he doesn’t need his glasses.

The email is from Nijimura-san, regarding JAL requesting him for a video bite for them to post on their Twitter as a cheer on for all their athletes in the upcoming games. He briefly entertains the notion of deferring vaguely, running through possible excuses before settling on the most plausible: flying back to Japan will cost him practise time. However further reading through the email shows that Nijimura-san knows him almost too well, cheerfully informing him that they were perfectly happy with just a simple phone video; they wanted it as natural as possible. 

They decide to do the video the next session when Yuuri has ice time booked, after all, how long can filming a one minute video take.

'Eh, ah, hello. My name is Katsuki Yuuri.' He turns slightly to gesture behind him, 'As you can see we're currently doing an open practice in the rink at Yubileyny Sports Palace.' 

The Russian contingent is skating in the background. Yakov is talking to Viktor over the barrier at the opposite end of the rink, who looks over and waves and then starts skating over. 

'Thank you everyone for your support and I will do my best to bring back the gold medal from PyeongChang....' just as Viktor collides into him, slinging an arm over his shoulder, waving at the camera. 'Don't forget to support my fiancé at the 2018 Winter Olympics!' 

'Vik-Viktor!' Yuuri flushes. He insists on doing a retake. Except Yuri catches on to what they’re doing and deliberately skates up to them before launching into a quad in the middle of Yuuri’s monologue yelling 'I'm going to crush the geezers at the Olympics' as the video gets cut off.

Sighing, Yuuri gives up any notion that he’d probably be getting any actual ice practise today and tries to take a video without any further sudden appearances from the Russian team. In the end he insists on Viktor being the cameraman and does one take in keigo and another in English which he sends to Nijimura-san to handle. 

He should have known that after the JAL incident Viktor is now fast friends with Nijimura-san and he sends her the other clips too. It comes as no surprise when JAL decides to go with the one with Viktor hanging all over him. It goes viral and when Yuuri complains to Phichit, he only laughs and praises the marketing department. Clearly they knew what was up.

Still for ‘professional reasons’ they end up using the keigo and proper one for their official website. At least all that effort didn’t go to waste.

*** 

After an entire day of organising and negotiation with sponsors for the Viktor with Friends on Ice event, Viktor and Yuuri finally arrives home ready to collapse into the warm waters of the rotenburo only to find Yu-topia at peak bustling activity. Yuuri’s already rolling up his sleeves, ready to throw himself into the thick of things, despite the exhaustion, when both Hiroko and Mari takes one look at their faces and kicks them back out with assurances that they can handle it from there. 

Officially given an out from helping out at Yu-topia, both Viktor and Yuuri retreat to Kachuu to wind down. 

Minako takes one look at their faces as they walk in and immediately turns to reach for her personal stash chilling in the fridge before pouring them all sake in small crystal cups that she keeps for special occasions.

She watches the both of them down the sake noting how Viktor’s eyes lit up at the first taste, before starting conversationally, ‘Hiroko actually had to turn customers away at the onsen today.’

‘Eh?’ Yuuri looks up in surprise.

‘Apparently they’re all fully booked for the off-season,’ Minako continues. 

‘But Viktor isn’t even going to be here for the whole off-season - just until we finish the ice show and then we’re heading back to St. Petersburg to start training.’ Yuuri says.

‘A good two-thirds of the tourist influx are here to see future Olympian, Grand Prix Final Silver medalist and two-time All Japan Gold medalist’s hometown of Hasetsu,’ Minako says dryly.

Minako continues before Yuuri can fit in his token protest, ‘They’re not only staying at the onsen, they’re going around all the places you grew up in. Almost like how the girls would do the Shinsengumi pilgrimage after that taiga drama aired.’

Yuuri chokes on the sake he’s drinking, well that does explain why both okaa-san and Mari-neesan were eager to kick the both of them out of there during the dinner rush. He spends the rest of the night in quiet contemplation while Minako continues her interrogation on Viktor, for all the past mishaps with Chris and the game of media true or not. They both note that Yuuri doesn’t refute any of her claims.

He turns her words over and over again all night, distracted as they hold hands, slow walking home, the hour late enough that even the most die-hard of fans must have been shooed off to bed by Mari-neesan. He’s distracted when Viktor kisses him good night, bussing his hair in his sleep. 

It lingers in his mind when he wakes up for his morning run, sleepily kissing Viktor back when he leans in,Makkachin licking his hand in greeting as he brushes his teeth.

He's still thinking about it on his morning run and he remembers Kaido-san: who works at the town council; who used to come over and watch the game with otou-san without fail every time Sagan Tosu was playing; who'd call Yuuri in to the public area to join them as their commentary/football lesson would slowly dissolve into the raucous laughter the further the night stretched regardless if Sagan Tosu was winning or not, with the free flowing beer while okaa-san would shake her head and smile. The next day Kaido-san would sheepishly show up with a bottle of sake as an apology/thanks. 

Kaido-san, who would helped organise a fundraiser for a young, middle school Yuuri, heartsick at the thought of not being able to attend his first Junior Grand Prix because money was tight, but also because no one could be spared from the onsen as Mari-neesan was gearing up towards entrance exams. He couldn’t even think about asking her. 

Hanaoka-san from the little corner shop where Nishigori, Yuuko and Yuuri used to stop at on the way back home from middle-school for ices in the summer heat, insisted on keeping the massive banner they made for the fundraiser up on her wall. It sits proudly on the wall behind the cashier. He knows for a fact that she still asks about him and delights in watching him skates, okaa-san always makes it a point to tell him on the rare occasion he calls home. 

Then there’s the little hole in the wall karaage place, where the owner, Yasumoto-san, has known Yuuri ever since he was toddler, when Mari-neesan would occasionally collect him after kindergarten and they’d wander over to his shop and sneak a few pieces before trundling off home together. He has posters of Yuuri on every nook and cranny, eager to cheer him on and keep track of his entire career. 

He thinks about all this and all the love that brought him so far that before he knows it, his feet has brought him to the town council to speak with Kaido-san and he knows how he can give back to this sleepy town he loves so much but doesn’t quite know how to give voice to.

After hashing the details with Kaido-san, who was delighted with everything, from seeing little Yuuri grow into such a fine young man, a pity about Yuuri's gaijin, if not his daughter is the perfect age and a figure skating fan to boot. All that's left is to go about the places and ask if they would like to participate. Kaido-san suggests having a map. They can have two tourist maps: one for the regular tourists, and another for those who specifically came to see Yuuri’s hometown with the usual tourist locations but also with places where Yuuri grew up or frequented, making it easier for tourists to access and recommend the local eateries, especially with the Ice show happening, it would be better for them to expect there might be an influx.

Later when he comes home, he asks Viktor if he'd like to see Hasetsu, the one he grew up in. Viktor smiles so brightly, slipping his hand into Yuuri's, clasping, 'I'd be honoured.'

They spend the day trailing from place to place, holding hands, Makkachin trailing along. They start with the shopping district, it’s early enough in the morning that Hanaoka-san would be free enough to speak to Yuuri. Viktor’s intake of breath is enough for Yuuri to know he’s seen the massive banner, it was gigantic to his sixteen-year old self, less than ten years on, it still doesn’t seem to have shrunk in size, Viktor who knows enough kanji to be able to recognise Yuuri’s name tugs and points excitedly while Yuuri calls out, ‘Ojyamashimas…’

And sure enough Hanaoka-san comes out from the back rooms at the cashier, ‘Yuu-kun,’ she starts before dissolving into the usual spiel of how much you’ve grown, I’ve watched all your competitions and ah, it’s your gaijin-san, with a small bow to which Viktor hastily reciprocates guiltily, as though he should be paying attention to the conversation even though he can parse one or two phrases from her heavy Kyushuu accent. Niceties done, Yuuri asks if she'd like to participate. Once in awhile Yuuri glances over to Viktor, worried he might be bored because her kyushu accent is too thick for Viktor to pick up on yet, but Viktor just looks back and smiles softly, 'I want to learn everything about you.'

Which is why Yuuri agrees to bring him to his old high school where Viktor insists on stopping at the entrance to take in the view, breathing in deeply as though maybe he can still taste the traces of Yuuri’s teenaged years here. It’s not likely he hasn’t been back here in almost a decade. When he is uncharacteristically silent with a small smile playing on his lips with eyes closed, Yuuri pokes him in the ribs to demand what is he thinking off. Viktor responds brightly, ‘I’m definitely not thinking of you in your old high school uniform.’

The back of Yuuri’s neck burns and he knows without any doubt that at some point when Yuuri was out, okaa-san most definitely broke out the photo albums for Viktor to coo over. He can just feel the blush prickling over the tops of his ears and tugs Viktor onto their next destination. 

He figures if he orders karaage from Yasumoto-san Viktor will be too preoccupied to be distracted only that it doesn’t work quite that way. In the time in between him being away, Yuu-chan has clearly been visiting with the triplets. The old photos of Yuuri has been gradually replaced with what looks for be printed screenshots of his old programs courtesy of the triplets. It’s testament to how well Viktor just clicks with people that he spends a good part of the hour gushing about Yuuri together with Yasumoto-san in broken Japanese interspersed with Yasumoto-san’s own broken English.

Yuuri can’t even get a word in edgewise until Viktor turns to him and tells him, ‘You have to put him on the map, the karaage is divine and your photos too adorable to not be shared.’

Yasumoto-san is only too happy to oblige and insists on pressing a container of yuzu-pepper karaage to bring home to the family, citing, ‘Service, service,’ as he cheerfully waves them off. Yuuri and Viktor pretend not to notice when Yasumoto-san sneaks Makkachin a few pieces of karaaage.

On the way back they pass Yuuri’s old kindergarten and Viktor is almost overcome from the thought of a tiny Yuuri toddling home in the little overalls, customary yellow hat and randoseru backpack. And Yuuri’s heart almost burst from the effervescent bubbles as it hits him, ‘I’m going to marry this man.’

Later that night, when they're under the covers, feet tangled together, Yuuri will quietly ask 'What did you like best?'

And Viktor will tell him in between soft kisses until they fall asleep with Makkachin wuffing softly at their feet.

They pack up the majority of Yuuri’s trophies, some to display in the onsen, his first Grand Prix Final Silver, while the other noted International Gold and Trophies goes to the Ice Castle. Minako-san gets the Junior GPF gold medal to display next to her Benoise de la Danse in her ballet studio, where she specifically flew out with Yuuri, when no one else could fly out with him to attend.

Before they leave for St Petersburg, the Hasetsu Town Council visitors information tourist map now has a permanent extra map that includes all the various locations that Yuuri used to frequent growing up in Hasetsu. Yuuri still finds this all a little disconcerting, that there now is a map for ‘pilgrims’ for his fans who wants to visit the various places where he grew up, trained and frequented. Still, he’s overseas training and half the time they’re unlikely to overcrowd him with their attention. And he’s more than willing to give back to the sleepy little coastal town that has given so much to him in return.

***

If pressed which is Yuuri’s most self-indulgent endorsement, this is what he’ll reply with:

The one time Nintendo asks him to do a CM for the new Nintendo Switch, with not only pay but a brand new Switch, with fancy Joy controllers, and a copy of Legend of Zelda: Breath of Wind. Viktor cannot believe how fast Yuuri said yes to that one. Nijimura-san had to hold him back from signing until she managed to get Nintendo to throw in some of the limited edition Amiibos. 

[Yuuri seated on a really comfy couch that's covered in bright colourful pillows, sunlight streaming in, with the joy controller in his hands.

Pan over to the TV that's showing the start screen for Zelda: Breath of the Wild, before cutting into in-game footage and then cutting back to Yuuri, whose brow is furrowed in concentration, tip of his tongue sticking out as Link comes out of a dodge roll, swiping up with his sword before ducking back under his shield and then hits pause.

Yuuri looks to the side at the person calling him off-screen before getting off the couch and crossing over to the TV to undock the Switch and attach the joy-cons onto it and packs it into his practice bag walking off screen as the camera goes out of focus and the Nintendo Switch console and Zelda: Breath of the Wild game comes to the foreground. Now on sale.]

Viktor complains that he had no Yuuri to cuddle for a whole week during the off-season until Yuuri finally makes it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be some mindless commentary on the ridiculous amounts of endorsements I’ve seen Yuzuru Hanyu do and apply them to Yuuri just so he pulls that face as he thinks you want me to what? But yes I will for that amount of money. (For that note, Hanyu’s Xylitol CMs are a gift) Instead it grew into something with feelings instead.
> 
> Comments and kudos’ are much appreciated. Please be kind as it’s been a few years since I’ve last written for any fandom. m(-.-)m


End file.
